


To Protect Someone

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Fate and Amy talk about what it means to support someone.





	To Protect Someone

“Ah Fate, I wasn’t expecting to see you on the Asura today,” Amy said as she entered the cafeteria, and sat next to the girl. Fate paused from drinking her orange juice.

“Hi, Amy! I was training with Nanoha. Now I’m just waiting for Mother and Chrono to get off work. We’re eating out tonight!”

“It must be nice having a partner who’s always beside you in whatever you do,” Amy said wistfully.

“Well, I appreciate Nanoha’s always there to support me. I feel like I can do anything when she’s with me,” The girl explained in a quiet voice, her cheeks glowing.

“I have to say, Fate; I’m a little envious of what you and Nanoha have.” Fate blinked at the older girl in confusion.

Amy put a hand behind her head and began to laugh nervously, “What I meant was, I can’t really do anything to help Chrono in some situation, like when he’s fighting. I’m not very good at magic, so all I can do is watch from the Asura.” Amy’s voice faded as she looked down, and began to fidget.

“But … Chrono depends on you a lot.”

“Uh? You think so?” Amy looked back at Fate.

Fate nodded. “Whenever he has to fight, Chrono’s always so focused and confident. I think that’s because he knows that he can rely on you to support him here on the Asura. I don’t think you always need to fight alongside someone in order to protect them. There are other ways.”

Amy smiled gently. “You know; you’re pretty wise for your age, Fate.” Amy ruffled Fate’s hair, and the girl giggled lightly in response.

“Your right, Fate, Chrono needs me. And he’ll probably need to vent about work to me later on.”

“Why?”

“He called Captain Lindy mother twice in a staff meeting today! People were chortling long after the meeting. He was grumbling about it under his breath at work.”

“Oh,” Fate said, trying to stifle her own laughter.

Lindy and Chrono walked into the cafeteria. Chrono walked up to Amy. “Do you want to join us for dinner, Amy? I’d like to talk to you about something later.”

Both Amy and Fate grinned widely.


End file.
